


嘉齐 | 玫瑰

by Springhaspassed



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springhaspassed/pseuds/Springhaspassed





	嘉齐 | 玫瑰

焉栩嘉×张颜齐  
开车警告，请勿上升真人，若有不适请及时跳车  
🚘🚘🚘🚘🚘🚘🚘🚘🚘🚘🚘  
——————

01.  
临近午夜，却正是酒吧热闹的时候。  
灯光摇曳，音乐随着酒精在男男女女的身体之间游走，有人来猎艳，有人来放纵。  
张颜齐刚从后门溜出来就被一个女omega缠着要“交个朋友”，他怎么说对方都扒着他的胳膊不放手，逼得他非得露出颈后的抑制贴对方才罢休。衣着清凉的女孩子顿时没了兴致，八爪鱼一样缠着他的身体醉醺醺地放开：“什么嘛……长这么A居然是个O……”  
张颜齐只庆幸自己的身份没被发现——他几乎都能想象一旦被狗仔拍到之后的娱乐头条：当红男团成员休假期间现身夜店，是艺人操守的缺失还是私生活的混乱？  
思绪越飞越远，他戴着口罩也忍不住笑出声来。  
下一秒他的笑容尴尬的停住，他看到了路边靠在车边的焉栩嘉——小孩儿口罩帽子全副武装，但优越的身形条件依旧抓人视线。  
焉栩嘉看起来不太高兴，他对着张颜齐做了个“过来”的手势，然后径直上了车。  
张颜齐咽了口口水，怯怯地上了副驾驶。  
“那个，嘉嘉，你怎么来这里了呀，不过还是谢谢你这么晚来接我哦……”  
“张颜齐，”焉栩嘉摘下口罩后面无表情的脸让他无端端有些心里发毛，“回去我再和你算账。”  
张颜齐觉得焉栩嘉可能看到了刚才那一幕，于是开口解释：“嘉嘉你听我说刚才那个女孩子也是个O你误会了……”  
话音未落，车内狭小空间里的奶油味儿陡然重了起来，焉栩嘉对着他笑得灿烂——这是焉栩嘉信息素的气味，像他本人，长着一张旺仔脸，却是个侵袭性十足的alpha。  
得，我还是闭嘴吧。张颜齐乖乖闭麦缩进了座位里。

02.  
半小时后汽车驶进了安保齐全环境清幽的小区，他们所在的男团现在正如日中天，公司为成员们统一购置了成员宿舍，张颜齐和焉栩嘉同住，正中小情侣下怀。  
刚进门张颜齐就被焉栩嘉按到了墙上，毛茸茸的旺仔脑袋在他颈间嗅来嗅去，连珠炮似的发问：“你不是跟我说是去见朋友吗，什么朋友要在酒吧里见？鱼龙混杂的什么人都有，有没有别的Alpha来勾引你，他们有我帅吗，嗯？”  
近在咫尺的奶油味直冲大脑，张颜齐觉得自己头有点晕，可能是和朋友喝了酒的缘故，他想。他伸手在焉栩嘉头上安抚性的摸了两下，慢慢悠悠将小男朋友的问题一一解答：“那酒吧是老朋友新开的，我去捧个场而已啦，放心我都有我们嘉哥这样的对象了哪里还有其他人能入得了我的法眼……”  
焉栩嘉低低的笑声在张颜齐耳边响起，张颜齐总是能逗他开心。小朋友终于把头从他颈间抬起，眼中满是狡黠的光芒：“我不信，我要检查一下。”  
“你要干什么——”  
张颜齐来不及把话问完，因为焉栩嘉的唇就那么猝不及防覆了上来——行动是最直接的回答。  
不得不说，这小孩儿真的很擅长接吻。张颜齐感觉到小男朋友的舌头也开始作祟，先是在唇角轻轻地舔，又含住了他的下唇细细吮吸，最后趁着他不注意溜进了口腔。他不是没和焉栩嘉接过吻，相反，自从确认交往以来焉栩嘉恨不得天天黏着他索吻，有了第一次就有更多次，腻歪得姚琛都吐槽焉栩嘉才是全团第一黏人精。  
但这一次的吻实在是太过了：焉栩嘉的舌头扫过他口腔的每一个角落，又在小虎牙处流连；牙齿相碰带来细微的声响，在黑暗中透露出几分情色。张颜齐动动舌头想把焉栩嘉的舌头推出去，却正中对方下怀，与他唇舌相缠，发出轻微的水声。张颜齐舌根发麻，他只觉得像是有电流从两人相接的唇之间产生，流过四肢百骸，让他手脚发软。  
焉栩嘉的手也不老实地从他的背后摸了上来。感谢张颜齐宽松的穿衣风格，焉栩嘉毫不费力地顺着卫衣下摆单手抚上了张颜齐的腰，空着的另一只手在张颜齐颈后腺体处摩挲——那里此刻正被抑制贴掩盖，但已微微发烫。  
玫瑰的香气在空气中慢慢地漾开。焉栩嘉挑起抑制贴的一角，只轻轻一撕，它便像花瓣一样从张颜齐后颈飘落。  
贴纸撕离皮肤的触感让张颜齐腰都软了，更别提他似有若无的低喘声，像一片羽毛在搔刮着焉栩嘉的感官。  
太刺激了，太刺激了。张颜齐此刻思维飞出天外，入鼻全是焉栩嘉甜度惊人的奶油味，满脑子都在刷着承受不住的弹幕。  
“接吻都不专心，”焉栩嘉叼着张颜齐的唇瓣，停在腰间的手开始往下游走，“我们玩点更刺激的好不好，哥哥？”  
一声哥哥叫得张颜齐立马元神归位，他怎么会听不出来小兔崽子话语里的暗示。他猛吸一口气想要讲话，却成功地被自己的口水呛到。焉栩嘉终于放开了他，看着张颜齐靠在墙上咳得惊天动地笑没了眼睛还不忘给他拍背顺气：“你看，让你不专心，接个吻都能呛到。”  
张颜齐心想也不看是谁害的还不是因为你个小孩大晚上说骚话哥哥我发情期快到了受不住，但这样的话饶是屁话王他本人也不好意思说出来，半天憋出来一句“不陪你玩了我要去洗澡”飞快逃离现场，留给焉栩嘉一对红透了的耳朵尖儿。

03.  
焉栩嘉觉得张颜齐可太可爱了，当初还没成团时就是这样，身为omega却天然得要命，完全没有一点需要被保护的自觉。平时和谁都能勾肩搭背，小猫唇无时无刻不翘着让人想亲的弧度，一张嘴总是妙语连珠；交往以后反而纯情得让他惊讶，接个吻稍微激烈一点都能让他从脖子根一直红到手指尖，睁圆眼睛说不行不行，声音都甜软了几分。  
第一次临时标记时也是，明明大自己三岁，在床上居然哭得像个小孩子，他动太快了要哭，他故意不动逗他也要哭，湿漉漉的下垂眼像极了受了委屈的某种小动物，又带着一点可爱的重庆口音开口说我还没做好心理准备嘛，配上玫瑰味的信息素，又色情又纯真，让焉栩嘉的心都化成了一汪春水，硬是顺了小美人的心意忍住了进入生殖腔的冲动。  
想着想着焉栩嘉的小兄弟就精神了起来。焉栩嘉叹了一口气，今晚看张颜齐那样应该是要靠自己解决了。  
他刚打开自己卧室的门，就被裹挟着水汽的穿着睡衣却衣衫不整的张颜齐撞了个满怀，好在地上铺了地毯，两个人就这么摔成了一团。焉栩嘉还没开口问一句怎么了，就看张颜齐红着一张脸抬头望向他，眼底雾蒙蒙，发尾湿嗒嗒。  
然后，他听见张颜齐又用他那一贯一本正经的语调说：“焉栩嘉，你亲我那一下让我发情期提前了，”张颜齐身子前倾，以至于他甚至能透过睡衣宽大的领口看到张颜齐胸前的玫瑰，“你不负责的吗，嘉嘉？”  
焉栩嘉感觉到自己脑中名为理智的那根弦断得干脆利落。

04.  
张颜齐怎么也想不通事情怎么会变成这个样子，洗澡洗到一半发现发情期提前了，怎么想都是焉栩嘉那个吻的错，他明明只是打算谴责一下焉栩嘉的啊！  
此刻他正躺在焉栩嘉的床上，下半身未着寸缕，上身的睡衣被解开了扣子却没完全脱掉，松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，欲盖弥彰，这一定又是他的年下男友的恶趣味了。更糟糕的是因为发情期的缘故，张颜齐皮肤滚烫四肢绵软，大脑有一阵没一阵的工作着，他不想这么便宜了焉栩嘉，却又沉溺于omega的生理本能。  
张颜齐被焉栩嘉压着在脖颈边又舔又咬，他的一侧脖颈有两颗并排的小痣，就像是被什么动物咬过的样子，焉栩嘉尤其钟爱——焉栩嘉说如果他自己前世是一只吸血鬼，那这两颗痣一定就是他留下的咬痕。  
这代表着就算是前世你也是属于我的东西！焉栩嘉说这话时的表情臭屁又Bking。  
幼稚鬼，幼稚死了。张颜齐忍着快感不让自己叫出来，在心里对焉栩嘉翻了个白眼。  
焉栩嘉的手也没闲着，抚过优美的锁骨，抚过胸口的玫瑰纹身，轻轻捻一下胸前早已颤颤巍巍的两点粉红，听着张颜齐偶尔难以抑制的几声喘息，焉栩嘉的心里都快要被粉红气泡涨满。  
焉栩嘉喜欢抚摸张颜齐，尤其是腰。张颜齐很瘦，成团之前的训练让他一度瘦到他的妈妈粉们集体呐喊让节目改善伙食，成团之后虽然有增重，但依旧处于瘦的范畴，腰细腿也细，像春天里的青枝，舒展，纤细，带着少年独特的脆弱的美感。  
而此刻，焉栩嘉正掐着张颜齐的纤腰，那两条平时总是隐藏在肥大工装裤里的细腿泛着象牙般的光泽颤抖着攀上他的背，脚背拱着脚趾蜷起，连脚踝都泛着粉红——张颜齐总是有这样的魅力，惑人而不自知。  
焉栩嘉眸色一沉，他的灼热朝着那隐秘之处缓慢地、坚定地进攻。  
xing//器推开层层软肉的快感令焉栩嘉头皮发麻，但他有意想要再一次弄哭可爱的男朋友，放慢了速度在敏感点上反复碾磨，折腾身下迷迷糊糊的张颜齐。  
张颜齐内心此刻天人交战，他舒服极了，又难受极了，他知道小男友故意磨他想要他开口想要他掉眼泪，但他的潜意识里还是不愿意屈服：我都发情期了诶，焉栩嘉你还要搞我！  
于是张颜齐抬起胳膊，小心翼翼地搭上焉栩嘉的脖子，然后借力抬头，被吻得有些红肿的唇瓣带着热气贴上焉栩嘉的喉结，把玫瑰味的吻印在了男朋友的喉结上。  
张颜齐极少在床笫之间主动，焉栩嘉觉得自己的心都要被这个吻烫伤了。他还没来得及咽口口水，就感觉到张颜齐轻轻地舔了他一口。  
嫣红的唇，嫣红的舌尖，因为“报复”成功而翘得更加可爱的唇角。焉栩嘉受到的视觉感觉双重刺激不亚于经历一场宇宙大爆炸。  
苍天，下一秒张颜齐就后悔了。焉栩嘉将他翻了个身，他还没来得及反应，又被再一次进入。与之前不同，这一次的焉栩嘉大开大合地动了起来，快感像潮水般层层涌来，让张颜齐感到无所适从。  
“嘉……嘉嘉……太快了，慢、慢一点呃啊——”焉栩嘉一记深顶，把张颜齐的求饶搅得支离破碎，他在张颜齐耳边哑着嗓子笑：“哥哥，你不该招惹我的，太犯规了你。”  
张颜齐说不出话，他把头埋进枕头里装鸵鸟，借此掩盖压抑不住的喘息与呻吟，换来小孩的又一次嘲笑。  
这一场性事太疯狂了。生殖腔打开的时候张颜齐还是哭了，爽哭的。生理性眼泪不要钱似的掉。焉栩嘉将他的金豆豆一一舐去，舔吻他泛红的眼角，柔了嗓子哄他：哥哥乖，不想我进去我就不进去了，还是像以往一样给你做个临时标记怎么样？  
张颜齐突然就释然了，其实早在卫生间里的时候他就释然了：自己选的男朋友，还能退货不成？  
他皱起鼻子，嗷呜一口咬在焉栩嘉肩膀上，含混不清地开口：“你看你看，搞了半天你还是不想对我负责，焉栩嘉，你还是不是个Alpha了？”  
焉栩嘉愣了一下，下一秒，比旺仔还灿烂的笑容出现在他的脸上。  
他以比以往都更虔诚的姿态吻上张颜齐，然后挺身，温柔地进入了最圣洁的伊甸园。  
牙齿刺破腺体的过程让张颜齐的脑中盛开了一场烟花，同时他感觉到Alpha的结正在他的体内慢慢形成，这是比以往任何一次都要让他颤栗的体验。  
焉栩嘉看着眼前浑身都泛着粉红色的意乱情迷的张颜齐，甜蜜从心底满溢出来。  
玫瑰和奶油的气息在房间里缱绻融合，他的玫瑰此刻终于盛放。  
而张颜齐勾起小猫唇，笑得俏皮又得意：“焉栩嘉同学，你也终于完全属于我啦。”

——————  
End.


End file.
